Criminal Minds: Greyback's Revenge
by The-Darkness-In-The-Bright
Summary: AU: If HP was set further in the past since canon says that Harry defeated Voldemort in 1998 , and Harry Potter’s youngest, Lily Potter II joined the BAU as a profiler specializing in post-traumatic stress disorder and now Greyback has kidnapped her...
1. The Warning

A/N: Unfortunately, I do not own HP or CM. I have just used the characters in my own storylines. Enjoy!

Lily Potter was awoken by her cell-phone's loud ringtone. She cursed softly before answering it, cutting "Pokerface" short.

"Agent Potter," she mumbled in her British accent, sitting up.

"Sorry, sweetheart, did I wake you?" Lily's lips curved into a drowsy smile. It was her father. Lily checked the time. 6:00 am.

"It's fine, Dad, I need to be up anyways," she reassured him, climbing out of bed.

"Oh good. Your mother, brothers and various family members send their love, as does Scorpius. Your brothers and Grandma Molly want to know when you're quitting and coming back," Harry Potter chuckled. Lily laughed while rolling her eyes and opening her closet door.

After graduating from Royal Holloway with a dual degree in Criminology and Psychology, Lily had announced that she was not going to remain in England as an Auror, but would instead be moving to Washington DC to join the FBI Academy. Only her parents and Teddy Lupin, her god brother, had been privy to this information. Albus had been stunned, but had assured Lily that he was rooting for her success. He did, however, extract a promise from her to call every week. Her various cousins, friends and grandfather had done the same, but it had been Lily's older brother, James, and her grandmother, who had protested. _She's only ever been to America for two weeks_, they had argued after Lily had made her announcement at a family dinner. _She can be an Auror here, or even be a profiler in England if that's what she wants to be! Why would she want to move away from her home, her parents, her family and her friends?_ Lily had stood there, tears sparkling in her chocolate brown eyes until Harry had risen, gently telling her to take her seat again. He had spoken in a quiet tone that brooked no argument. _Lily wants to make a name for herself that isn't associated with having famous parents. I know how hard it was for her and the boys, growing up knowing that they were the kids of the Boy-Who-Lived and the Star Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. I know most kids would envy that, but living under scrutiny all the time is no way for a child to grow up. It's why we tutored them on magical knowledge at home before Hogwarts and sent them to muggle primary schools. I think Lily has the right to go to a place where "Potter" is not a household name and to achieve success that the papers will not attribute to nepotism through being the only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter._ He had then turned back to Lily, who was crying silently with gratitude and love for her father and gave her a simple smile that he reserved just for her. Ginny, who had been sitting on Harry's other side, had beamed at both of them before glaring warningly at James, who looked utterly sheepish and finally congratulated her. She had taken to America instantly, as well as to her fellow BAU members when she finally joined the team of profilers. Her specialty was in post-traumatic stress disorder, due to her family background. She had told her team that her father and uncles had been in the army and her mother and aunts had been forced to learn how to fight in order to protect themselves during the late 1960's, when several murders and rapes occurred all over England for a few years before abruptly stopping in May, 1970. Everyone speculated that the people involved were incarcerated in a huge bust. But only the people who were involved, and their children, knew the truth – that the current Head of the Auror Department, Harry James Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived while he was growing up, had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort with the aid of his friends. All but one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, his followers, had been executed or locked up in Azkaban for life.

"Well, Christmas is coming up in a month, and we get a week off, so I'll head over to the Ministry here and get a Portkey back. Don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise," Lily grinned as she picked out a pair of formal black, pinstriped, boot-cut jeans, a black lacy slip and an emerald green Oxford blouse with three-quarter sleeves before grabbing a white matching set of bra and underwear.

"Mum's the word," her father said cheerily. Then his voice became serious. "Lily, we're closing in on Greyback," Lily's eyes widened involuntarily. Fenrir Greyback was the only Death Eater still at large. He was not only a follower of Voldemort, but he was also a werewolf. He had made Remus Lupin, the late father of Teddy Lupin, into a werewolf at the age of 5, and was cannibalistic, even in his human form. He had turned Lily's uncle Bill, and her uncle Ron's ex-girlfriend, Lavender Brown-Thomas, into partial werewolves themselves.

"You think you know where he is?"

"We do, and that's the thing. He's in DC right now," Lily sat down on her bed, fear filling her veins. She had heard horror stories of werewolves since she was a child, and her father had told her of the terrible things Greyback had done. The fact that he was in DC…

"He's after me, isn't he? Some kind of stupid revenge thing against you?"

"We think so. Lily, I'll be in town tomorrow, and that's when we hope to get him. In the meantime, I need you to be on your guard. I know it's not standard procedure, but I need you to carry your wand. I'll send Teddy to watch you as a random agent, nondescript,"

"Dad, we're going to be inside the building working on paperwork, unless we're on a plane that takes us wherever for a case. Teddy doesn't need to be here, you need him more than I do. Besides, I'm pretty damn good at dueling, considering that I learned from the best," she smiled. Her father had taught her everything she knew about dueling, and the portrait of Professor Snape, who was as fond as he could be of Albus and Lily, but hated James, had perfected her technique during her visits to the Headmaster's office.

"Alright, but Teddy's already in town. So if you see Greyback, just send him a Patronus and he'll be there with a team in under 5 minutes, alright?"

"Dad, I may not be an Auror, but I do have the qualifications," Lily rolled her eyes. "I know the drill. I know you worry, but there's no need to have a heart attack just yet,"

"Less of the lip, darling. You know I'm only trying to keep you safe-"

"I'm your little girl and if anything ever happened to me, you don't know what you'd do. Yeah, I know. I promise, I'll get our technical analyst to keep a lookout for Greyback. If he's spotted, I'll get them to evacuate the building and send Teddy a Patronus. I can hold Greyback off until they get there, I think," Lily finished quickly. There was a pause as Lily untied her dark red hair. Unlike the fiery red of her mother's family, Lily's hair was more like the color of blood – the same shade as her namesake, Lily Evans Potter, her late paternal grandmother who had died saving her father when he was only a year old. Though Albus was the only Potter of her generation who had inherited the first Lily's emerald green eyes and his sister Lily had her own mother's brown eyes, she still resembled their grandmother to a T. Once, she wore green contact lenses and Harry had almost collapsed in a dead faint until he realized that it was not his dead mother as an animated Inferi before him, but his own daughter.

Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry, baby, I keep forgetting you're old enough now,"

"So do everyone else…actually, I think Scorpius and Teddy are the only ones who remember that I'm of age in both worlds and countries," Lily giggled. "Sorry to have to cut this short, Dad, but I need to run for a shower and get to work,"

"Oh, of course, darling, go ahead. Just be careful, alright? I love you,"

"I love you too, Dad. Send everyone my love and don't tell Mum about my Christmas visit,"

"Will do. Bye, Lily-love," Lily chuckled. "Lily-love" was a nickname her parents had given her as a baby and it sometimes slipped out in conversation.

"Bye, Dad," she hung up the phone, replaced it in its cradle and headed for her shower, no longer smiling. Her father's warning echoed in her mind, along with a pair of animalistic, amber eyes she had only seen in photographs.


	2. Covering All Bases

A/N: None of the characters you see are mine, except for people you may not recognize. Those'll be of my making. Enjoy!

Lily stalked into the FBI building, her long, dark red hair loose with its bluntly cut fringe making her an easy person to spot. She smiled politely at other agents as she took the elevator up to the BAU bullpen area that she shared with her friends, Agents Prentiss, Morgan and Dr Reid. Agents Jareau, Rossi and Hotchner had their own offices above the bullpen while their Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia, had her own office down a long corridor. It was this office that Lily made her first stop of the day. She knocked on the office door.

"Enter and be recognized, mortal!" the cheery voice of their perky, blonde computer whiz made Lily smile and open the door.

"I beg an audience with the Oracle of Cyberspace, Oh Supreme One," Lily mock-bowed, grinning the whole time.

"Granted, Moonflower," Garcia smirked at Lily. Ever since Garcia had found out that Lily's full name was Lily Luna Potter, she had taken to calling her "Moonflower". It was incredibly 60's, but Lily didn't mind.

"I need a favor, Pen,"

"Anything," Garcia could see how serious Lily had grown.

"There's a British terrorist in DC that my father was kind enough to give me the heads up on. This is what he looks like," Lily passed Garcia a muggle photograph of Fenrir Greyback. Garcia winced.

"Wow. That guy looks a lot like Sabertooth," Lily nodded at the reference to the X-Men villain.

"And just as dangerous, super-powers or not. Since Dad's been looking for him for years, he thinks that Greyback, that's his name, will try to get to me here at Quantico. I need you to keep an eye on all entrances to the building,"

"Got it. But shouldn't I inform the authorities about him?" Garcia looked curious and confused.

"Leave that to me," Lily said calmly. She knew that if Greyback wanted to get into the building, no muggle would stop him, guns or no guns.

"Alright, sugar, if you say so,"

"Thanks, Pen. Give me a ring if he does show up, will you?" Lily gave her a reassuring smile. Garcia nodded, a bit confused, but still willing to help. Lily nodded gratefully before walking out of the office and to the bullpen, where her colleagues were sorting out their desks.

"Morning, Red," Morgan greeted with a pearly smile.

"Hey," Emily waved with a tired smile.

"G'morning, Lily," Reid walked after Lily, handing her a black coffee mug with her name and the crest of a roaring lion printed on it in red and gold, her usual mocha cappuccino steaming inside as Reid held his own white mug of 1 part coffee, 3 parts sugar, in his other hand. He gave her a lopsided smile as she took her mug happily.

"Morning, guys. Cheers, Spence," she grinned and took her seat in the cubicle next to Reid's. JJ had apparently been the only person in the whole world to call Reid "Spence" before Lily joined the team. Now that she and Reid were best friends, he hadn't objected when she had adopted the nickname for him too, having called her "Lil" at times as well. She would admit, only to herself, that she felt a little thrill every time he called her Lil. None of her relatives or friends called her that, preferring "Lily", "Lillers", "Potter", "Lily-love" or "Lilyflower".

"Anything new happening?" she asked, sipping her coffee with a small sigh of relief.

"Nope, another boring day of paperwork," Morgan groaned, looking at his stack of papers in despair.

"You make it sound like you want a serial killer to pop up," Lily arched a wry brow at him.

"_Don't_ jinx it, Lily," Emily sighed, beginning on her own stack. Lily chuckled and grabbed a pen, pulling the first file over to her. She preferred quills, and wished she had a Dicta-Quill so she could just order it what to write and it would obey, saving her hours of filling them out the Muggle way. It was one of the things she missed about the wizarding world, but she would not let James hear that.

She glanced up at the photographs on her desk and smiled fondly. One of them was a silver-framed, Muggle photograph of her immediate family – her father, mother, brothers and godbrother, Teddy Lupin, when Lily had just graduated from Royal Holloway. Harry and the boys were all dressed in different colored muggle suits, and only Harry was wearing a tie. Ginny had put her hair into a bun and had worn a simple black, knee-length dress, since that day was Lily's. Lily did not have her bluntly cut fringe at the time, but her hair was in a long feather-cut. Her eyes were outlined in kohl, with dark red lipstick. She had on a green mini-dress under her black graduation robes and she held the scroll in her hands triumphantly and happily. James and Al flanked her, their arms around her tenderly as they grinned at the camera, Al looking like the spitting image of their father, without the glasses or scar. Teddy, his hair shaggy and brown, with the sparkling grey Black eyes, stood behind the Potter siblings, his arms encompassing all three of them and his height making it easy for him to do so. Ginny and Harry stood at either side of their kids (Teddy was a surrogate Potter anyways), beaming with pride.

The next photograph was of her with her brothers, Teddy, Scorpius Malfoy and her various cousins – Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Rose and Hugo. Lily, Molly and Hugo had their arms slung over each other's shoulders, as did Al, Rose and Scorpius, Fred, Dominique, Roxanne and James, Louis and Lucy and finally, Teddy and Victoire (although Teddy was standing behind Victoire, his arms wrapped around her waist). Teddy had made his own hair red for the occasion, so the only non-red-heads were, in fact, Roxanne, Fred, Al, Victoire and Scorpius, the latter two of whom were the only blondes. Each group was doing something different. Teddy and Victoire were looking at each other lovingly while Fred, Roxy, Dom and James were making faces and rabbit ears, grinning mischievously. Louis and Lucy stood back-to-back, their arms folded as they smiled at the camera while Al, Rose and Scorpius were laughing uproariously. Lily, Molly and Hugo were grinning as they did the "See-No-Evil, Hear-No-Evil and Speak-No-Evil" gestures. Lily smirked at the irony of her being "See-No-Evil" when, in fact, she saw evil everyday, paperwork included.

The third photograph was split in half. The first half was a photograph of her maternal grandparents and of her aunts and uncles standing outside. The second half was of her paternal grandparents' wedding, where her grandparents beamed at the camera and were flanked by their best man, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin (Teddy's father). Peter Pettigrew had originally been in the photo, but Lily had been able to cut him out. Though he had helped her father escape from the Death Eaters when he was 17, he was a traitor through and through to Lily.

The fourth photograph was of a sallow-faced, hook-nosed man with greasy black hair and a stern demeanor. This photograph was secretly a wizarding one, but could only be activated by secret words that only Lily knew. The photographic figure could hear and see everything that went on, but could not communicate with anyone without the password. The frame for this one was a simple one of black.

The final photograph was more recent, and taken here in America. It was of Lily out for drinks with her team. Hotch sat in the corner with his son, Jack, the former of whom was smiling slightly, but whose eyes were sad. The death of his wife still weighed heavily on his conscience. Jack was beaming happily, with a smiling Emily on his other side. Next to Emily was Garcia, colorful as always, with Kevin sitting next to her, smiling a bit awkward. Morgan was next, grinning as only he could, with JJ and Will holding Henry right next to him, smiling lovingly down at their son. Rossi smiled next to Will, with Lily laughing on his other side, her arm thrown around Reid's shoulders. Reid looked a little flustered, but still smiled at the camera. The photograph had been taken by a passing waiter and Lily had written "MY ALL-AMERICAN FAMILY" on the back, hidden by a simple wooden frame in green.

Shaking herself out of memories, she bent her head and returned to her paperwork.

*

At noon, Lily received the phone-call she had been expecting.

"Moonflower, that guy you warned me about? Yeah, he just showed up and walked into the building not three seconds ago," Garcia told her hurriedly. Lily swore.

"Garcia, record this message for me and show it to the team as soon as you can,"

"Okay, one sec…alright, ready, set, go,"

"Guys, I need you to follow one instruction, and one instruction only. Make sure my father listens to this recording. His number's in the file. Dad, by the time the FBI gets this, I'm sure the wolf will already have me. Al's namesake can be found in the pen and solemnly swears he is up to no good. My own location will have to be profiled from examining the wolf's life and background. Tell the team everything muggle, but only the youngest should be omniscient. I won't receive a bite, because he wants to piss you off. He'll only torture me until you find me through his taunts and only give me the bite when you're there to see it. The key's under the flowerpot. To everyone else, I'm sorry, but I should be the one to tell you everything that you won't know. All my love to you. End message," Lily heard Garcia tapping her keys, and knew the message was saved. "OK, Garcia, get everyone out of the building right now. If this guy's in the building, he'll kill anyone who gets in the way of what he wants,"

"Which is?" Garcia asked breathlessly as the alarms began to ring and everyone dropped their things, heading for the stairs.

"Me," was all Lily said before she hung up and threw her purse into her bottom drawer and locked it, leaving only her wand and gun on the table.

"Lily, come on!" Reid beckoned hurriedly. Lily bit her lip and waved Reid on. He looked torn, but a simple look from Lily made him nod stiffly and follow everyone else out. She crawled under her desk and waited for everyone to leave. Then, she crawled back out and looked around. The bullpen looked eerie, with everyone gone. It was like a ghost town. Lily walked into the centre of the bullpen and checked her gun. The special bullets she'd loaded that morning were there, and she held her wand in her right hand. She had been right-handed growing up, but she had broken her right wrist at university and had been forced to learn how to use her left hand. Thus, she had become ambidextrous and learned how to shoot left-handedly. This now came in handy while she could use her wand and her gun at the same time. The feeling of a menacing presence entering the bullpen made her look up and her lips quirked into a humorless smirk as she took her stance. He might take her, but she would be damned if she didn't go down fighting the whole way.


	3. The Truth About Lily Potter II

Reid stood in the lobby, still in shock. A terrorist that they knew next to nothing about had taken Lily, and they had no idea what to do. The rest of the team was upstairs in the roundtable room, listening to the message she had asked Garcia to record. Reid was waiting for the other team that would be assisting them.

The elevator dinged open and a group of seven people walked out.

The man in front, who was evidentially their leader, was dressed in a black and white business suit with a tie, like Hotch, but he looked vastly different. For one thing, his black hair had apparently never seen a comb in its life, and was incredibly untidy. His eyes were a piercing emerald green that seemed to see into your very soul, and were slightly shielded by a pair of round glasses. He was leanly built and had the expression of a man with a mission. On his forehead, Reid could detect the faint markings of a scar, but was unsure of the shape since it was faded and partially obscured by his fringe. He also noted that his tie was not fully done up and the top button on his collar had been undone.

On his right was a taller man with flaming red hair that was neatly combed and deep blue eyes. He too wore a suit, but without a tie. Millions of freckles covered this man's face and Reid could see the smile lines at the corners of his eyes and lips, but he had the same expression of fierce determination on his face. In fact, he and his leader looked to be in their 40's while the rest of their team was decidedly younger.

The man who seemed to be the third oldest was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and black jeans and had shaggy brown hair with intense grey eyes that were mirrored by the only blond in the group, who brought up the rear, dragging a roll-on bag in his wake. There were two women with fiery red hair, one of who was willowy with ice-blue eyes and whose hair was in an edgy bob with black streaks in them. The other, more petite, had bushy hair that had been neatly pinned up with a chopstick and dark brown eyes, though a different shade of Lily's. The final young man, Reid noted with shock, was a carbon copy of the leader, without the scar or glasses. The younger team members were all dressed in semi-formal attire, but none of them were wearing bright colors.

"Dr Spencer Reid, I believe?" the leader asked in a British accent. A pang formed in Reid's heart at the reminder of Lily.

"Yes, that's me," Reid held out a hand. He had been the one to call this team about Lily's kidnapping rather than JJ – she had been alerting all the airports and borders about Greyback and he needed to occupy himself somehow.

"Agent Harry Potter, Head of the Counter-Terrorist Department of MI-6. I'm also Lily's father," this came only as a slight shock to Reid, who remembered seeing his picture on Lily's desk. "I understand that Lily left a recording for me?"

"Yes, the team is listening to it upstairs," he beckoned them to follow him and led them to the roundtable room. When they arrived, all the BAU members, Garcia included, rose to welcome them.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit," Hotch held out a hand to Lily's father who shook it grimly.

"Agent Harry Potter, Counter-Terrorism at MI-6. It's an honor to meet you, Agent Hotchner, but I do wish the circumstances weren't as buggered up as they are now," the bespectacled man said bitterly. Hotch nodded and introduced Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, JJ and Garcia.

"My second-in-command, Agent Ron Weasley, and the rest of our team – Agents Rose and Dominique Weasley, Agent Al Potter, Agent Ted Lupin and Agent Scorpius Malfoy," the blond man winced at his name, to which every profiler gathered that he hated his name.

"You brought your son as well, Agent Potter?" Rossi asked incredulously.

"Just call us by our first names, or we're all going to get very confused. And these agents are the best. But, I didn't pick any of them. When I informed my superiors about this, it was already guaranteed that I would go, because I'm Lily's father. They selected everyone else for this particular team,"

"But we would have come anyways," Al Potter added, looking as determined as his father, for that could only be the relation. Which meant that Al was also one of Lily's brothers, and just as emotionally involved. "Lily was training to be part of our team before she heard about your department and decided to move to the States,"

"But that's neither here nor there," Agent Ron Weasley interjected. "Harry and your Dr Reid mentioned a recording of some kind that Lily left?"

"Yes, she wanted you to hear it," Hotch nodded at Garcia, who pressed a few keys on her laptop. Then, the slightly husky voice of SSA Lily Luna Potter began to speak hurriedly, but calmly.

"_Dad, by the time the FBI gets this, I'm sure the wolf will already have me. Al's namesake can be found in the pen and solemnly swears he is up to no good. My own location will have to be profiled from examining the wolf's life and background. Tell the team everything muggle, but only the youngest should be omniscient. I won't receive a bite, because he wants to piss you off. He'll only torture me until you find me through his taunts and only give me the bite when you're there to see it. The key's under the flowerpot. To everyone else, I'm sorry, but I should be the one to tell you everything that you won't know. All my love to you._ "

As the message ended, Harry's expression was unreadable. Agent Malfoy had his arm around Agent Rose Weasley's shoulder comfortingly and the other agents looked horrified, angry and frustrated all at once.

"Harry?" Ron had spoken, looking at Harry questioningly. The action seemed natural, like it was not just routine, but instinct, to ask his superior for instructions. Harry nodded.

"Alright. Ron, you and Dom'll sit down with Lily's team and bring them up to speed on Greyback. Al, check Lily's desk. Her photograph of Snape'll be there, and I'm sure you've already guessed the password. Scorpius, you and Teddy get to Lily's apartment and check her flowerpot for the key. She might have left something there for us. Rose, you 're with me. Agent Hotchner, would you like to send any of your agents with mine?" Harry looked to Hotch questioningly.

"No, they'll join you after we understand everything about this Greyback," Hotch shook his head. Harry nodded at his agents and they dispersed, leaving only Ron, Dominique, Rose and Harry in the room with the BAU.

"But from what it sounds, you won't be giving us all the information about him, just what we need to know," Morgan accused. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"It can't be helped. It isn't that we don't want to tell you, agents, and I know that you're incredibly trustworthy people, from the way Lily tells us, but it isn't our call to make. Anything about Greyback is all yours, but unfortunately there are some things that we cannot tell you. At least, not just yet,"

"Except me," a quiet voice made everyone turn. Reid had stood, tall and gaunt, but looked directly at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Doctor?" Dominque looked at him curiously.

"Lily's message. _Only the youngest should be omniscient_. She doesn't mean your team, because you already know everything, she means ours. And apart from Lily, the youngest person on the team is me, which means that I get to know everything," he spoke respectfully, but firmly. Harry looked torn, but since Lily had told him that Reid was the most principled man she knew, other than family (which Scorpius and Teddy qualified as), he knew that he had to trust his daughter's judgment.

"Alright. Rose, you and I will brief Dr Reid on everything. Ron, you and Dom can handle the rest of it, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Ron nodded.

"Dr Reid, is there somewhere private we can go?" Rose asked with a tiny smile. Reid nodded and led the way to one of the other conference rooms. Harry locked the door behind him and Rose turned her back on Reid, muttering softly. Reid wondered if she was wearing an earpiece that he couldn't see and was speaking to one of the team members.

"Take a seat, Dr Reid," Harry gestured at one of the chairs and took one himself.

"Has my daughter ever told you anything about where she comes from?" Reid blinked at the strange question.

"Well, she said she was born and raised in London, went to a co-ed boarding school for gifted students in Scotland, got a Bachelor's degree at Royal Holloway in Criminology and Psychology, trained for MI-6 and then decided to join the FBI Academy after she finished training at MI-6,"

"Did she ever tell you about her boarding school?"

"Well, just that it was co-ed, up in the northern part of Scotland and that it was for gifted students," Reid shrugged. "We never talked about it too much,"

"Yes, she wouldn't have. Tell me, Dr Reid. Do you believe in magic?" Now Reid was completely flummoxed. What on earth did that have to do with getting Lily back?

"I…" Harry chuckled wryly at Reid's expression, which he was sure made him look utterly idiotic.

"I promise, this is actually relevant,"

"Well, I believe in slight of hand and illusions, being able to do them myself. And I know there have been documented cases of suspected paranormal activity, but I personally don't believe in that at all. I mean, if magic existed, wouldn't we be able to fix every single crisis in the world?" Harry winced.

"You'd think so, but unfortunately, that's not always how it works. Magic is like science. It's always developing," Reid looked at Harry incredulously.

"Sir…you sound like you actually _do_ believe in the existence of magic," Harry smiled and removed a handled, 11-inch wooden stick from his jacket pocket. Reid raised a brow. Now this was just getting ridiculous.

"Your magic wand?" he asked wryly. But Harry simply pointed it in the air and flicked it, saying one word softly.

"_Lumos!_" To Reid's utter amazement, a tiny ball of pulsing white light appeared at the tip of the stick. He didn't see Rose turn, holding a stick of her own, but he did notice when she pointed it at a chair, saying quietly, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," Reid blankly watched as the chair rose about 2 feet into the air and hovered there.

"H-how…w-what…w-w-what the hell?" Reid sputtered, his brown eyes wide with unadulterated shock.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Rose announced, and the chair silently fell back to the floor.

"_Nox_," Harry murmured, and the light flickered out. Harry looked at Reid calmly before pocketing the stick and saying casually, "Magic does exist, Dr Reid. And my team and I, and my daughter, can control it,"

"Li-Lily can do that too?" Reid asked hoarsely. Rose smiled sympathetically.

"There's a whole world that can, Dr Reid. We just hide it from Muggles – non-magic folk…Uncle Harry, it might have been better to get Mum to explain to him," she addressed her boss.

"Uncle?" Reid asked, momentarily distracted.

"Rose is my niece through my wife. She's also Ron's daughter," Harry explained, waving a hand dismissively. "But, Dr Reid, there's a reason we told you this, and not just because of Lily's instructions. I know it's a lot to handle – finding out I was a wizard at age 11 without knowing anything about magic was quite the birthday,"

"A lot? With all due respect, Agent Potter, this completely goes against everything I have ever believed in. Facts, logic, statistics…the fact that magic exists completely turns them all on their heads,"

"Not really, Dr Reid. It's just…new information. It doesn't contradict anything, other than the opinion that magic is a figment of one's imagination," Rose corrected gently.

"I understand why Lily wanted me to explain it all to you first. She's told me about all of her team members and how much she admires each and every one of them – but you are the co-worker she admires more than anyone. I've heard quite a bit about you," Harry smiled slightly knowingly at the look on Reid's face. "She's told me about all your very impressive qualifications and how if someone is hiding anything, you would be the one to find it. She also mentioned that you were her closest friend here,"

"But she never told me," Reid said, slightly bitter. "She could have told me about this,"

"Really, Doctor? When would have been the perfect time to tell you that she happened to be a witch and that magic existed? While you were working on cases, taking breaks from cases or trying not to think about cases?" Rose asked with a raised brow. Reid opened his mouth to argue, but froze. Rose was right. There had never been a "right" moment for Lily to come clean about her past. Even Morgan had never told them about the trauma he had been through as a child – it just so happened that their case was completely linked to him. It seemed like history was repeating itself, with Lily this time. He closed his mouth as Rose continued.

"Wizards and witches also have their own laws. These clearly state that magical folk are not allowed to reveal their existence to muggles except in special situations, such as when a wizard or witch marries or becomes very close to muggles they believe they can trust. This qualifies as one of those other occasions, because a magical being has been exposed to the muggle world and it will take all our combined efforts to find Greyback and retrieve Lily,"

"Magical _being_? You make it sound like Greyback isn't human," Reid frowned at Rose, not certain he liked where this was going. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Because…well, Greyback isn't a _human_ sociopath and terrorist, Dr Reid…He's something else entirely. What do you know about lycanthropy?"


End file.
